Love VS Drugs- Naomily
by CharleysPlace
Summary: The first chapter of my new series of Naomily. Naomi, Unlikely as it seems has a drug addiction, due to pent up feelings and Emily is doing all she can to help her. But with things messed up could this be the end of there relationship? Can Emily live with Naomi like this? Does Naomi love Emily enough to stop? Set after they arrive back from Goa, after season 4.


We stumbled off the bus, shivering and huffing, British weather is so awful. It was the end of our holiday and back to Bristol for us. Naomi shivered and sighed, pulling out a cigarette.

"Two's me?" I asked her, She smiled and nodded. The Goa cigarettes where a lot stronger than our JPS ones, so we found ourselves taking huge drags. We walked slowly down the road to our house, Just ours. Naomi's mum had moved in with her new boyfriend so we have the house to ourselves, he was nice I guess for a young guy. Even though we where back in Bristol, I was still happy, being with Naomi had that effect on me, everything was ok when she was with me. She pulled the key out and aggressively pushed the door, she missed the keyhole completely, scraping off the paint. We were both freezing out here. I laughed as she struggled, not in a mocking way, she was just very adorable. Since Naomi's mum left the whole house had been falling apart. The carpets are dirty, there are holes in the walls, and non of the doors are working right, But I wouldn't have it any other way, It was home. She finally stumbled through the door, falling to the floor. "Fucking hell Noam's, are you ok?" I said to her, half panicked, half giggling. She rolled onto her back smiling and looks up at me.

"oh that's funny is it" She said sarcastically.

"Just a bit yeah"

She grabs my arms and pulls me down to her. We laugh and embraced. I met those big blue eyes, she's beautiful. Glad that we had the house to ourselves I whispered "Its good to be home" in her ear, I attempted to sound seductive.

"SURPIRSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shouts everyone in the living room. I glance around the room and see Katie, Effy, Panda, Thomas, JJ and a bruised Cook.

"How the fuck did you get inside? and aren't you suppose to be in prison?" Naomi exchanges a look with Cook. I am guessing its a surprise party by this point. My sister runs to me and pulls me into her arms, kissing me on the cheek. "Never leave the country ever again bitch!" She shouted in my ear, I can't seem to tell if she's being serious or not. So I just laugh nervously.

"A few broken bones won't take me away from the party!" Cook cheers, already sounding like he had to much. He walks to Naomi and puts his hand on her shoulder, looking at her like a lost puppy dog.

"Naomi, babes. I was, erm, wondering where you keep the weed?" Naomi looks at him suspiciously.

"Why aren't you in prison?"

"Probation babes" he sniggered.

"In the kitchen on top of the cupboard next to the back door, Roll me a blunt cook?"

"You know it Noam's" He gave her a wink and rushed to the kitchen with a spring in his step. Even though he's still weak and damaged, he seems more like Cook now, or more than he did before we left.

I go to socialize with my old friends, it seems weird. Its only been five weeks, It just feels like forever. They all say the same things, 'How was it?' 'Was it hot?' and 'We missed you', It got boring after awhile. Naomi's at the other end of the room, smoking weed like always. I roll my eyes and laugh. From across the room she looks at me with her big eyes, she half smiles then bites her lip, I know that look, I thought to my self. I go to walk over, trying not to look too eager, but someone intercepts my path.

"HEY EMZIE" Pandora giggled.

"Panda, How are you?" Trying to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

"I'm Brilliant thanks, me and Tomo went to the zoo yesterday, it was funny because we saw the gorillas and-"

I zoned out. This story wasn't going anywhere anyway.

"Yeah sorry Panda, I really need to talk to Noam's about something, can we finish this another time?" I tried to sound sorry, but I wasn't. I finally get Naomi she looks down at me and quietly says

"Took your time, I've been eye raping you ever since we got back" She grabs my hand and we sneak away, everyone pretends not to notice us, but its not like we're subtle or anything, they all know what it means.

-The next morning-

I slowly bought myself up to hear Cook snoring on the floor next to our bed. I asked my self what happened after last night. Trying to remember what happened, I turn to Naomi, or where Naomi should be. Some things terrify me like being lost or a really scary movie, but nothing was more terrifying than not waking up next to _her. _Confused, I call her name. But no reply, _Where the fuck is she_. I kick Cook in the balls and he grunts, he's half naked, bruised and looks like he got shitfaced last night.

"What the fook was that for?" he moans at me.

"What the fuck Cook? What happened last night? Why the fuck are you in my room? and where the fuck is Naomi" I am full of questions that I see Cook is unable to answer at this very moment. Before he even attempts to answer I walk out of the room, acting like a sulky child being denied something she wanted. I run down the stairs, _Where is she? _through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful" She says, Smoking a blunt.

"Is that breakfast?" I say sarcastically, Walking over to where she sat. She put what she was smoking out, but not before sucking every last bit she could get out of it. She grabbed my hands and pulled me onto her lap, she then wrapped her arms around my waist. I got butterflies, my skin always tingled at her touch, I thought this effect would go away after awhile, but it never did, I think Naomi knew that too, and she took full advantage of that. She was so tender and gently but provocative at the same time, I never understood how she could do that to me, make me feel to different things, make me want her in two different ways. I was sure of one thing, I loved her, more than anything else in this life.

_I love her._


End file.
